


Rain Rain, Come Again

by kbirb



Series: Little AUs, as requested by my tumblr followers [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Team Arrow, thearoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy Harper thinks in the rain and Thea Queen plays in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Rain, Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for ahrsenal on tumblr, who posted "write me a roythea au where they meet because thea falls in a puddle and roy laughs at her but on his way to help her he also falls in the puddle so they’re muddy, laughing messes" and I got inspired.

Whenever it rained, Roy walked. It didn’t actually make sense and was honestly a bit melodramatic… But Roy walked. Everyone around him would frantically put up hoods, snap open umbrellas, and run like a maniac towards their personal destination. But Roy would calmly lift the hood of his signature red sweatshirt and turn his phone on silent. The nice thing about the rain was that it did often empty the streets. No one really wanted to be out or risk getting sick, so Roy never really risked running into anyone he knew or being pulled into conversation with some kind old lady. Listening to the rain had been his favorite as a kid. He’d sit in bed, or by the window, and listen to it pitter patter against the house. Now, it was walking.

Tonight, Roy had a lot to think about. Money was low, he’d just lost a job, was struggling with rent, and his job search had thus far been unlucky. It was a miracle Sin hadn’t kicked him out- instead, his best friend was kindly covering his portion of rent and trying to support him… All while reminding him he was a big ass, of course. There wasn’t a big storm predicted or anything, but he’d seen on the news that it would definitely rain. It started in the middle of dinner, and by the time Roy was done the rainfall was heavy. Throwing a jacket over his sweatshirt, he set out to think and enjoy the rain.

Roy’s path took him out of the Glades and into the nicer part of town. As predicted, the rain was coming down in sheets and the streets were reasonably clear. Starling City had a few parks dotted throughout, but Roy’s favorite was Merlin park. Some rich guy had named it after his best friend, but all Roy cared about was that it was big and a good place to just wander. Which is exactly what it did.

The worst part of the park was that certain paths would flood and become dotted with huge puddles. Luckily, Roy had walked through often enough that he’d made a mental map of the best ways to get around the park. The problem with tonight was that Roy was buried deep in thought, and ended up on a path that had a humongous puddle. After realizing this, he went to turn around, but became aware of another presence. Not that he’d ever considered himself particularly strange for his pensive rain adventures, he just wasn’t used to running into anyone after an hour of rain, so the young woman in front of him startled him. She was running towards him, clearly invested in getting somewhere, and blissfully ignorant of the large patch of water in front of her.

Roy watched as she realized her mistake, but it was all but too late. The woman skidded to a halt, slipping in the mud, and falling straight on her ass into the puddle. It was honestly laughable, so Roy was chuckling as he skirted around the puddle to help her.

“Need help?” He inquired, holding out a hand to her with (what he hoped was) a friendly smile.

“I’m so embarrassed,” she admitted, reaching up to grab his hand.

Roy’s footing was apparently not as sure as he’d thought, so as he pulled, his feet began to slip on the muddy ground. Next thing he knew, he had fallen beside her, and he could feel the water and mud beginning to seep into his jacket and hoodie. “Aaaand, now I’m embarrassed,” he joked.

“Well, since you stole my old identity, I guess I should get a new one. So, hello embarrassed, I’m Thea.”

They shook hands, but Roy was laughing too hard to say anything beyond “Dad jokes, really?”

Feeling ridiculous, they just sat there, laughing at each other. Finally, Roy managed to introduce himself to her, and they both managed to stand up in the mud puddle.

“So, Roy, what are you doing out in the rain?” Thea asked.

Roy shrugged. “I like to think in the rain. I know, it’s really weird but… it works.”

“I’ll have to try sometime. I, uh, gotta run though. My older brother has been really protective of me lately, so I told him I’d get over to our club for the DJ tryouts as soon as possible.”

Roy offered to walk with her, explaining that most of the paths through the park tended to flood in the rain, and she happily took him up on the offer. As they went, they came across a few small puddles, and Thea’s childish spirit had her jumping in each one of them, soaking Roy through even though the rain was over. Though earlier, she had just cared about getting to her destination, her spirit seemed more open now. For the first time all day, Roy Harper felt okay. His worried weren’t plaguing him and all he could think of was grabbing the free beer Thea promised him he could order at the family club (what kind of siblings just buy a club?) and drying off.

Of course, Thea was a Queen, and Roy’s problems would end up fixed more than he could imagine. But for now, all he knew was that his new friend seemed to love playing in the rain the same way he loved thinking in it.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: These characters are not my own. They belong to Detective Comics and CW television network. I claim no rights to the characters, only the story itself.


End file.
